


Oh my God wtf villaneve

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, gay gay gay gay gay gay gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Villanelle and me go on a walk





	Oh my God wtf villaneve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASadLesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadLesbian/gifts).

> I love you

Hi hello hey hellllllllllllllo


End file.
